


不凋之花

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	不凋之花

自从认识十四之后，我就习惯提前起床半小时，为的就是借着窗帘里透进来的几分晨光欣赏他的睡颜。红润的薄唇，高挺的鼻梁，白滑的皮肤全是属于我的，我的我的都是我的! 十四是那么完美，独属于我的完美造物，他的每个部位都宛如工厂的标准件一样精准而完美。都说美人在骨不在皮，可他却是皮相骨相都堪称完美。抚摸着他的面庞我仿佛能透过白皙的皮肤看见下面流动的鲜红血液，饱满橙黄的脂肪，莹白如玉的骨骼。

当我痴迷于想象中时，指尖传来的触感却让我如坠冰窟——那是一道浅浅的皱纹。看着他眼角浮现的第一道皱纹，恐惧紧紧地抓住了我的心脏。我眼前浮现了各种恐怖的画面，我仿佛看见十四柔顺乌黑仿佛乌鸦羽毛般的黑发逐渐变白，光滑白皙的皮肤也变得褶皱，甚至还有老年斑。我完美无缺的珍宝居然有了岁月的划痕，这划痕简直是在我心上划下的，深不见底的沟壑! 不!我不允许! 没有人 !没!有!人!可以破坏我完美的十四!

我花了一星期时间补充知识和筹备材料。那道皱纹一直在我眼前徘徊，一睁眼便看见那皱纹如同镰刀一样像我割来。不过，今天，我就会阻止这一切。没有任何事物可以破坏我完美的十四。我在他的酒里混了安眠药，做了他最喜欢的蛋黄酱盖饭。最后一餐，应当尽兴才是。

我把睡着的十四拔光衣服，用保鲜膜绑在不锈钢床上动作很轻，生怕留下一点痕迹。我把床调整好角度，让他头朝下躺着，随后站在床边脑海里不断重复着计划，等他醒过来。小十四醒过来之后还以为又是我的情趣，他笑着叫我过去，说他也积了很久。

这是我们认识以来我动作最轻的一次了，弄破皮肤或者留下痕迹就功亏一篑了。在他高潮的瞬间，我吻着他因高潮和血液倒流而潮红的面颊，用手术刀精准地割开了他的颈动脉。鲜血如同喷泉一般射出几米远，多美啊！ 喷溅的血迹充满了生命的动感，同时又充满死亡的寂静。这大片的艳红正是以生命为墨的画卷! 十四安静地躺着一片艳红之中，仿佛定格的景物般唯美。偌大的房间里只有我的呼吸声和血液的滴答声。我一边用湿布轻轻擦拭着十四的皮肤，剪掉保鲜膜以防尸斑形成，一边静等着心脏和重力将十四的血放干，失去血液的他变得苍白了，还带着点透明感。

倒计时开始了，在尸体僵硬之前我应该还有3-4个小时。我把他翻过身，最后一次抚过他光洁无暇的脊背，便用手术刀划开他的皮肤，从头顶一直到腰间，刀刃所过之处皮肤褪去露出金黄的脂肪和鲜红的肌肉，就像摩西分开红海一般。我从刀口处剥开皮肤和肌肉，这是件费力的活。我用力地扯着十四的皮向两边拉扯，好在它比想象中厚实，可对扯烂十四皮肤的恐惧限制了我的力道，时不时还得用刀划开皮肉之间的筋膜。

剥开整个头皮之后简单了很多，就像在脱一件连体紧身衣一样只要抓住“衣服”往下扯就行。“衣服”被我放进了装着丙酮的桶里脱脂，我却对那具赤裸的躯体产生了奇妙的欲望。现在的十四失去了最后的遮掩，一切都尽现我眼底工整排列的肌肉比往日更加线条分明，我揽过他的身子和他接了个带着血腥味的吻，没了嘴唇的嘴硬了不少。我舔过那两排整洁的贝齿，和仍有余温的香软小舌交缠了一番。

失去神采的蓝眼睛依旧那么美，更妙的是，那双眼睛里只有我的影子，我终于彻底占有了十四。现在，是让他脱离血肉束缚的时候了。剥开胸腔外面的皮肤，可以看见钢琴键般的肋骨，若是把它们掰开，一定像极了振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。打开腹腔，清晰可见的是粘膜包裹的内脏规规整整地排列在里面。小十四的肺有点黑呢，一定是烟抽的太多了。揭掉肺叶，能看到心脏静静地躺在胸腔里，我割掉血管撕开心包膜把那颗心脏捧在手心。我……终于把十四的心握在手里了! 我狂吻着这块留有余温的红宝石，在一片血腥气中好像还嗅到了十四的体香。

剥下来的肉被我包好存进冰箱，很快，它们就会通过消化道的升华，彻底融入我的血肉，让我们永远合为一体。十四莹白的骨骼躺在不锈钢床上，失去血肉的束缚显得纤细自由。我拉起他的手把他揽在怀里，伴着华尔兹起舞，他的下巴忽地垂下，仿佛在开怀大笑。一曲终了，我把他放回床上，给每一块骨头标上记号之后拆散放进汤锅，加入氢氧化钠熬煮。腿骨太长放不进锅，只能分两次煮。煮完的骨头也封进装满丙酮的桶里脱脂。脱脂结束之后，我把皮和骨头分别泡进乳化脂肪和过氧化氢进行鞣制和漂白。漂白过后的骨头白得发光，我小心地用铁丝和胶水把这些可爱的小骨头组合到一起，像朝圣似的，我亲吻着每一块骨头，被我亲手肢解的十四在同样的双手里被再次组装起来。搭好骨架之后，我用硅胶和棉花作为填充物，再套上处理好的皮肤还有我亲手挑的玻璃眼珠，十四就又“活”过来了，烟蓝色的眼睛可不好找呢。

我的十四现在是常开不败的不凋花了。

“真他娘的恶心!”土方一脸嫌恶地走出审讯室，“不知道的还真以为丫把老子给劏了。他妈哪来的神经病，见了老子就开始笑，还他妈跟抱着的布娃娃说话。哪个神经病院跑出来的妄想症啊！” 眼看着副长大发脾气，周围队员竟没有一个敢上去劝的，毕竟给一个妄想症做笔录已经够难受的了，偏偏自己还是对方妄想的对象，听着对方绘声绘色地描绘如何将你扒皮抽筋可不是什么愉快的经历。

“副长发火我们又要加班了，倒霉啊！”几个队员议论起来。  
“别怕，副长的“灭火器”马上就到，就那个白卷毛的精神病院的坂田院长，他一来就该把副长抱走腻歪了，说不定我们还能早点下班呢。” 

说曹操曹操到，只见一个穿着白大褂的白卷毛带着几个医生护士走了进来，土方撇了他一眼之后张口就骂，“你院长怎么当的?人跑了都不知道还得让我们抓?你这病人比你还变态还恶心你知不知道?带着你的病人赶紧滚！烦死……唔。”土方被银时一把拉进怀里，没骂完的话也被银时用嘴唇堵了回去，一缕绯红迅速爬上土方的脸颊。“他们会把病人带回去的，我是来带你回家的。”银时说。“老子还在上班呢!你放开!”热爱工作的副长还在挣扎。“有什么话上床再说。”银时把人抱起来就走，只留下一地狗粮。


End file.
